


you bake me crazy

by rancheel



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: (and yes i'm reposting bc i fucked up on the original one), A Lot Of Puns, Don't Test Me, F/M, First Kiss, May successfully cooking sweeties for our sweeties??? More Likely Than U Think, Original Character(s) mentioned, aunt may is the queen of this otp, guess who's back y'all, since it was liked so much i made a sequel i never planned, the title? only the beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:01:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16226312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rancheel/pseuds/rancheel
Summary: Peter runs into Y/N at Delmar's and invites her back to the apartment to try out one of May's newer recipes. Somehow, everything ends up sweeter than expected.





	1. lost track of thyme

**Author's Note:**

> welcome to part two of crush city, population: us! this is the sequel to that little gem of mine and this can be read as a stand alone peter parker fic (i hope). sorry it's been almost 3 months since i've gotten this out, hopefully this chaptered fic will settle as an apology. please enjoy the plentiful punned chapters and the endless fluff.

Peter never expected a reply, his text was definitely too formal to send it to the girl he likes. Who the hell uses the word bodacious to describe a truth or dare game? Clearly, him.

Something about Peter must have definitely charmed Y/N because her and Peter hung out almost every day for the rest of the month, whether it be at lunch, during free time in classes, and even at the apartment with May.

May loved Y/N almost as much as Peter. She thought the pair looked cute together. She also may or may not have made a four or five step plan to get them together if Peter didn’t make a move here soon.

The date of soon just so happened to be two months and three days after their friendship had started.

“Peter!” May called, sitting on the couch in their living room, scrolling through another cooking website, hunting for the perfect cake recipe for her friend’s upcoming birthday.

May could hear Peter groaning as he made his way from his room to the living room, still clad in his flannel pajama bottoms and a old  _Thor_ shirt he may or may not have found after cleaning his room. He leaned over the back of the couch, looking at May’s iPad screen as he spoke up.

“Yes, May?” He asked sweetly, his face already looking to be done with her yelling for the day, even if it were early in the morning.

“Do you think you could run to Delmar’s or something and grab me some things? I’m thinking about making a cake today.”

Peter groaned again and leaned his head on her shoulder as she kept scrolling, only to stop on a carrot cake recipe.

“Why can’t you go and do it?” He complained quietly, already missing his bed. May let out a small laugh, glancing down at his face.

“Because,” She responded, being entertained by his huffy reaction.

“Because why, May?”

“Peter, honey, you haven’t left the apartment all week! It’s the first week of summer, sweetheart,” May reasoned gently. Shifting to face him completely now, Peter slowly pulling his face from May’s shoulder.

“That’s a lie! I hung out with Olivia, Chris and Y/N just the other day!” He reasoned, shoving his hands into his pockets, flicking his head to the side to get the hair out of his sight.

May rose a brow, smiling widely as she watched him try to keep the single strand of hair at bay.

“That was last week, on the last day of school, honey,” May responded, crossing her arms over her chest gently as Peter’s eyes widened, rushing to the kitchen to look at the puppy calendar that they have, looking at the page it was open on, only to see that May was correct.

“So will you go to Delmar’s for me?” May called out to Peter who stood in the kitchen, still staring at the dates on the calendar as he nodded, forgetting May can’t see him at all.

“Uh, y-yeah! Totally. Make me a list or something and I’ll get on it,” Peter responded, starting to walk out of the kitchen, heading back to his room quickly, May just laughing at how shocked he looked.

The second Peter got to his room, he went straight to his closet, grabbing his last clean pair of jeans before tossing them onto his bed.

He couldn’t wrap his head around how he hasn’t left the apartment  _all week._ He had stayed in his room, texting Y/N and their group chat with their other friends, and didn’t leave  _at all._

Peter squinted as he moved around his room, the sun shining in was brighter than he was used to since he was waking up around noon until today. He grabbed the jeans after he tugged off his flannel pants, stumbling slightly as he let the light shine into his eyes before quickly moving to close his blinds to keep the sun out.

Peter grunted as he kicked his legs into his jeans, his eyes still slightly blurry with sleep. He buttoned and zipped the jeans before spinning around frantically, looking for his belt.

He gave up quick trying to find it, hoping that this shopping trip would be an extremely short one right as May knocked.

“Yeah?” Peter called over to his door, propping his foot up onto his desk chair to start cuffing his jeans around his ankles. May carefully opened the door, hoping he wasn’t behind it like last time.

“Where do you want the list, hun?”

Peter snapped his head up as he finished his left cuff first, moving to his right pant leg, looking around on his cluttered desk.

“Uh, just put it somewhere on my desk, please. I gotta dig up some shoes and I’ll head out,” He huffed out, carefully evening out the folded fabric he was messing with before returning his gaze to his hands. May smiled fondly at the boy, carefully moving past the door to place the folded list along with some cash inside the fold on the only clean corner of his desk before moving to drop a kiss to his temple.

Usually, Peter would whine and wipe off where she kissed but he let it slide this time, smiling to himself before smoothing out the wrinkles in his right cuff, May smiling a little wider before taking her leave.

Peter sighed loudly to himself and stood up straight, placing his hands on his hips as he looked down at his evenly cuffed jeans. He grinned to himself before turning to his closet once more to find his converse.

However, he quickly gave up after he bent down. Peter huffed and shook his head as he moved to his bed to pull his phone off the charger, seeing his lock screen light up with group chat notifications. He smiled to himself before locking his phone, shoving it into his front pocket before snagging his earbuds for the walk to Delmar’s.

“Alright, earbuds, phone..” Peter mumbled quietly to himself, walking to his door and touching the knob before quickly turning his head to the list with money in it, grabbing it and then shoving it in the same pocket his phone was in before he left his room, already hearing the radio in the kitchen as May sang along from her seat in the living room, still looking through the cooking website probably.

“May!” Peter called over the music, making his way back to the couch, laying his head on her shoulder like he did earlier.

May let out a loud hum as she scrolled through another recipe.

“Have you seen my converse?”

“High-top or low top?”

Peter tilted his head up to think for a moment before shrugging.

“Low top.”

May quickly moved her focus from the iPad and scanned the apartment before pointing to the door.

“Near the door, and don’t forget to put socks on that’s how your shoes start to stink up-”

“ _May!_ ” Peter huffed gently, getting up from his position to rush over to the door, grab his shoes before making his way back to his room so he could put socks on.


	2. almost s-peach-less

Peter stood in front of a wide selection of eggs. On the list May gave him, she had written:  _“Eggs, the ones we usually get.”_

The only thing was, he forgot what ones they usually get. Nine times out of ten, it’s the regular everyday eggs that anyone would get at the store. Sometimes they were those weird organic eggs that May tried out. Peter thought about texting May what eggs they have in the fridge, but then he’d get more things added to his list, and he wasn’t really wanting to carry more than the four items on the list for his 6 block trip back home.

Peter groaned quietly and tilted his head back before opening the door to the fridge section before grabbing the carton he had been eyeing for the past ten minutes, his left earbud blaring  _Don’t Stop Me Now by Queen_.

Once he noticed the song that had been playing, he started bopping his head slightly, carefully placing the carton of eggs in the small basket he was carrying. Carefully, he closed the door to the small section the eggs were in, taking a breath in before looking down at his basket’s contents.

Cream cheese? Check.

Nutmeg? Check.

Butter? Check.

Eggs? Check.

Peter smiled widely to himself before turning to walk through an aisle to get to the front counter, only to run into someone. He quickly retaliated and protected his basket at all costs as he fell onto the tile of the bodega, the music in his ear changing now to  _The Black Keys, Howlin’ For You_.

“Oh my  _god_ , I’m so so so  _so_  sorry!” The girl exclaimed. Peter could barely hear her over the bass of the song in his left ear. The girl quickly rushed to stand over his body and Peter didn’t know he had his eyes shut tight until he opened them, seeing the familiar eyes of Y/N.

“Y/N?” He asked, quickly ripping out his left earbud as Y/N smiled widely, holding back a small laugh as his face flushed slightly.

“Hey, Pete,” She said while her smile broke into a full grin as she held her hand out to help Peter up.

Peter was, to say the least, shook.

He carefully took her hand and pulled himself up with a bit of a grunt, his ear buds bouncing against his shirt while he took a deep breath to try and calm himself down.

“H-Hey! It’s been a while since we’ve hung out,” Peter said as casually as he could. He couldn’t help that he was excited to actually be talking to Y/N  _in person_  after not doing so after a week.

“A week or so, yeah. You seem pretty  _Egg_ cited to see me,” She teased, gesturing to his basket. Peter rolled his eyes fondly, his face heating up even more as they both let out small laughs from her pun.

“I am, considering I haven’t left the apartment in a week. May sent me out to do her dirty work,” Peter explained casually, leaning down to grab his basket and trying to now be as cool and collected as he was before he bumped into Y/N.

“Oooh, that must suck. You poor baby,” Y/N teased once more, pouting before leaning closer to Peter to pinch his cheek. He let out a squeak and gently shoved her hand away.

“Actually, it wouldn’t suck if you were there?” Peter responded somewhat casually, his cheeks slightly heated from getting pinched. He shifted to carefully lean on the shelf next to them a small smile directed right at Y/N.

“Is that you asking me to come over and hang out?” Y/N asked, eyeing Peter as he started to lean a little too much on the shelf. Peter stood up quickly and nodded.

“Yeah, it is. Y-You don’t have to, I just thought I’d offer is all.. Uh..” Peter trailed off, trying not to start panicking from pushing plans on to her so quickly before holding up the basket.

“M-May’s making carrot cake. I just thought it’d be nice to not suffer alone when the cake ends up sucking..?” Peter said, his voice raising into another octave.

Y/N let out a small giggle at his efforts to try and get her to hang out, but he should have already known she’d say yes.

“Pete, I’d love to hang out, calm down,” She reassured gently, placing a hand on his shoulder. That was supposed to be comforting, but his heart started to race a little more.

“Calm? I’m totally calm, what are you talking about?” Peter sassed back, letting out a playful huff, and flicked his head to the side, mimicking a hair flip. Y/N just laughed again at his reaction and removed her hand from his shoulder to pull her phone out.

“Suure, Peter. You go ahead and pay for the stuff, let me just text my dad and tell him I’m heading over to yours, okay?” Y/N reassured, smiling widely up at him before Peter nodded in return.  
“I’ll meet you up near the register then?” Peter offered gently, carefully moving to the opposite side of the aisle so he could head to the front. He heard a small noise of confirmation from Y/N as she started to tap away at her phone.

Peter was grinning like a maniac when he got to the front counter, Mr. Delmar eyeing him suspiciously as Peter placed all the things from his basket onto the counter.

“What’s got you so happy today, Mr. Parker?” Mr. Delmar asked as he took the now empty basket and handed it to one of the workers behind the counter to go and place it back with the others. Peter shrugged and kept grinning, starting to fish out his wallet as Mr. Delmar started to punch the cream cheese on the register.

“Is it because of the pretty girl you ran into?” Mr. Delmar teased, continuing to punch in the items Peter had on the counter. The comment caused Peter’s face to heat up once more and glance down at his shoes before hearing a faint meow from his right.

“Maybe, Mr. Delmar. Maybe,” Peter replied, quickly moving over to the end of the counter where Murph usually lays, reaching his hand out gently to scratch his head.

“Hey, buddy!” Peter cooed gently, hearing another meow come from the cat as he moved his hand from his head down to his fuzzy belly and scratched for a few more moments before getting back to the task at hand.

Mr. Delmar just chuckled and pressed another button on the register.

“Eleven thirty-four is your change.”

Peter happily dug through his wallet and pulled out a twenty that May hadn’t given him, already planning to give her the money she gave him back once he got back home, passing the bill over to Mr. Delmar who bagged all of Peter’s items quickly.

“Here you go, Mr. Delmar. Keep the change?” Peter questioned as he grabbed the bag and started to slowly move back into the aisle Y/N was coming out of, not really giving the man a choice. Peter grinned widely as Y/N directed him to the door as he watched Mr. Delmar place the change into the small jar that was labeled tips that was on the cash registers counter.

“Have a nice day, Mr. Delmar!” Peter and Y/N called as they exited the bodega now, Y/N letting out a giggle as Peter stumbled over his own feet, Mr. Delmar shouting a goodbye back before the two were walking down the streets of New York.

It was quiet between the two as they walked close to each other, occasionally mumbling polite excuses as they passed by other New Yorker’s before Peter spoke up.

“So, uh.. I take it your Dad said yes to hanging out?” He questioned, sliding his hands into his pockets, the bag starting to bounce against his leg before he remembered the eggs and quickly fixed his posture, to Y/N’s amusement.

“Yeah, he said he was chill with it. All he asked for was some cake in return, but knowing May’s cooking? He might be in for a rude awakening,” Y/N joked, causing Peter to let out a faint chuckle with her before he nodded, agreeing completely.

“Maybe on our way back to your place we’ll get a slice of carrot cake and put it on a plate with plastic wrap or something. I’m sure your Dad won’t know the difference. I know I sure wish I did,” Peter said dramatically, Y/N covering her mouth to laugh a bit more as they stopped at a crosswalk, waiting for the signal to walk.

“That’s cold, Parker. So cold,” Y/N giggled out, shaking her head fondly as she started to lean against the pole with the opposite sides crosswalk signal.

“What! May’s my Aunt! She knows the teasing is with love!” Peter exclaimed, Y/N laughing even more before she started to watch the countdown for the sidewalk signal to change so they could walk.


End file.
